


Sweet Whispers in the Night

by serlemonade



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serlemonade/pseuds/serlemonade
Summary: It’s late at night and Regis won’t stop studying.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sweet Whispers in the Night

“Regis...”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“Emiel Regis, please come to bed.”

“One more moment, darling. I’m almost finished.” He said, his voice followed by the sound of parchment being written on.

“Regis, please, it is terribly lonely here.” I whined. I always hated sleeping alone, could never quite catch a wink of sleep if the space next to me was empty.

“Just a few more sentences and I will be in your loving arms.” He quipped, still writing away at his desk.

I sighed and turned over to face away from the candlelight. I sighed again, louder this time.

I heard the rustling of papers and books being shut. I peeked over my shoulder, he was approaching. I quickly laid my head back down, still not facing his side of the bed.

“Will you look at me, dearest? You know I can’t stand it when you try your hardest to ignore me.”

I shook my head, staying put in my space on the bed. I heard him sigh and the bed sank slightly under his weight. I felt his arms grasp me by the waist and pull my body towards his.

“Please my love, I know you can’t ignore me forever. Look at me now so we can go to sleep.” His arms wrapped around me squeezed slightly, as if trying to coax me to face him.

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but I knew better than to underestimate the strength of a higher vampire. I stopped squirming the second his hold tightened. 

“Okay, I’ll turn around. But only if you promise that you won’t be gone when I awake tomorrow morning.” Him leaving had always been something that bothered me, even though I understood completely that he had things that often needed tending to.

“If me being here when you awaken is what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.” He pressed a soft kiss to the back of my neck. Reassurance.

I turned over in his grasp to face him, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He smelled of cinnamon and wormwood, with the faintest hint of garlic. “Thank you.” I mumbled into the skin of his shoulder.

“Anything for you, darling.”

I pulled back from his shoulder and looked into those dark eyes. His gaze was soft and loving. I pressed a kiss to one side of his mouth and then to the other side and finally I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, that he returned with an equal gentleness.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“And I love you.”

“Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing for Regis as well as posting online, hopefully you’ve enjoyed yourself! :D


End file.
